


Bad Boy

by awkwardbigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardbigbang/pseuds/awkwardbigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When G-Dragon comes to scold Taeyang for messing up during a concert, it turns out the he's truly the bad boy. And bad boys need to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. Requested fic, bottom GD, written on my phone so very unbetad.

YoungBae was laying shirtless on the couch in his dressing room, covered in a sheen of sweat with an arm over his eyes, and a bottle of water in his hand. Normally the group had the same dressing room, but every once in awhile they played a venue that had enough rooms to allow for separate dressing rooms and YoungBae savoured these moments.

The concert had gone off pretty successfully, no major mishaps, and the crowd had been great. The only thing that could have gone better was during one of the MC rounds he and Seungri had forgotten their lines and there was an awkward silence that stretched on for more than a few seconds. This was a the third time in a row they'd been unable to get through the set lines.

YoungBae sighed at the memory of the look on Daesung's face when he realised what was going on. That fucker could had helped them instead of just laughing.

Suddenly the door to his dressing room was thrown open and he immediately regretted not locking it when he heard the high pitched goat-like screech of "Dong YoungBae!"

YoungBae sat up with a groan and looked into the face of his irate leader. "What is it?"

Jiyong shut the door behind him and pointed a finger into the slightly older boys face. "This is the third time you've fucked up those lines with Seungri!"

"Get your finger out of my face, Kwon Jiyong." YoungBae was honestly not in the mood for this right now. He was tired and he didn't need Jiyong projecting his perfectionist bullshit onto him right this second.

"Yah, don't talk to your leader like that!" Jiyong shouted and suddenly YoungBae stood up, they were so close that their noses were practically touching. Contrary to popular belief, the two were around the same height, though YoungBae was admittedly a bit shorter.

Jiyong looked startled as the slightly shorter man took another step forward, causing the leader to step back. "Don't talk to your elders like that," YoungBae ground out.

Jiyong's face hardened. "Yah, yah, you're only three months older than me!"

"Doesn't matter," YoungBae said as he took another step forward, forcing Jiyong's back to the door. "I'm still your hyung." He reached up and locked the door.

Jiyong looked wide eyed from the door handle to his friend whose hands were suddenly on either side of his head on the door. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

YoungBae leaned forward and put his mouth to Jiyong's ear and murmured, "I'm going to teach you about respecting your elders."

Jiyong could only groan when he felt the tongue trace the shell of his ear and suddenly there was a mouth on his his. He kissed backed eagerly and hooked his fingers through YoungBae's belt loops and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest. The leader could feel the hard muscles through is own t-shirt and craved more contact. He let a hand trail up to caress each definite abdominal finally coming to rest on YoungBae's peck.

The older boy pulled away with a chuckle, a small trail of salvia following him, leaving Jiyong panting and red faced. "YoungBae?" He questioned.

"Hyung," the singer corrected.

"Hyung," Jiyong parroted back, pulling the older boy back into a searing kiss letting his hands wander to the defined back.

"That's better," YoungBae murmured into the kiss. There was no fight for control as Jiyong easily yielded to him.

It was always like this with them, though they had never done it entirely sober, and never outside the comfort of either of their homes. But recently these encounters had become more and more frequent. Daesung and the elder Seunghyun knew, Daesung didn't really care as long as they were decent about and T.O.P made a lot of jokes which sometimes pissed YoungBae off. The younger Seunghyun was clueless despite the multiple dropped hints.

Once again, the singer pulled away from his leader who let out a whimper and lead him to the couch. YoungBae sat down and pulled the younger boy on top of him. "Take your shirt off," he said softly. Jiyong took off his t-shirt and wrapped him arms around the singers neck and slid down his chest to come to a rest in his lap, relishing the feel of their skin touching.

YoungBae leaned forward and nuzzled the rappers neck before giving it a sharp bite. Jiyong let out a breathy moan and tightened his grip on the other boys neck, holding him in place. The singer gave the column of flesh in front of him a few pecks and licks before making his way down the chest and taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Hyung!" Jiyong yelped and threw his head back. The rapper was not only extremely sensitive he was also very vocal and YoungBae loved it. After what seemed like forever and no time at all he switched to the other nipple, Jiyong withering on top of him the whole time.

Finally he pulled back and looked into the flushed face of his leader. "Stand up," he commanded. Jiyong stood and looked down at the other boy in askance. "Go get that jar of Vaseline," he pointed at the table. While Ji was busy on his errand, YoungBae took this time to undo his pants and pull them off, exposing his hard dick to warm air of the dressing room.

When Jiyong turned around and saw YoungBae sitting leisurely on the couch with his cock standing at full attention he paused. Almost unconsciously he took his own lip between his teeth and stared. "Get over here," YoungBae beckoned, hand outstretched.

Jiyong walked quickly back over to the couch and handed the small jar of Vaseline to the sitting boy. YoungBae took it and set it to the side, then looked up at Jiyong expectantly. "Well?" He said.

"Well what?"

"Take your pants off." Jiyong reached for his belt buckle and began to peel off his skinny jeans. "You're not wearing a thong again are you?" YoungBae chuckled and the leader immediately went red.

"No!" he shouted embarrassed. But then caught the look on his counter parts face. "I'm not wearing anything," he whispered. YoungBae's eyes snapped to Jiyong's face where he found a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're such a slut," YoungBae breathed out before his gaze traveled back to the little show in front of him.

"True," Jiyong answered slowly sliding his pants down, throughly enjoying the way YoungBae's eyes followed his every movement. He shimmied his hips a bit as the jeans clung to his ass until finally YoungBae had had enough, and reached out to yank the jeans all the way down.

"Turn around," YoungBae said. Ji stepped out of his jeans and turned so his ass with in line with YB's face. The singer reached forward and took the two round globes in his hand and gave them a squeeze. Jiyong let out a soft moan.

The older boy leaned forward and gave the right ass cheek a small bite, followed by a hard slap which earned him a yelp of surprised pleasure. He turned his attentions to the left cheek and repeated.

"You need to respect your elders, Kwon Jiyong," he said between alternating bites and slaps. "Coming in here yelling and putting your finger in my face when I'm trying to rest. Who do you think you are."

Jiyong could only moan as his hyung continued his ministrations of his ass. He was trying to keep it together as best he could but, damn if he didn't love the sting of his hyungs palm on his now sensitive flesh.

"Say, 'I'm sorry, hyung,'"YoungBae commanded.

"I'm s-sorry, hyung," Jiyong groaned back.

"You know what," YoungBae continued, " I have something better for you to do with those fingers." He leaned back into the couch. "Face me." Jiyong did as he was told. "Sit," YB flicked his gaze to his own lap.

Slowly, Jiyong placed a knee on either side of the singers spread legs and lowered himself down so his ass fit perfectly between them. His eyes were clouded with need as he waited for his hyung to tell him what to do next. Instead, the older boy grabbed his chin and kissed him harshly, their tongues and saliva barely contained by their mouths, it was dirty and fast and hard and Jiyong fucking loved it and YB knew it.

YoungBae pulled away and looked up at his leaders face, warm and red with their salvia coating his lips, and he decided he didn't want to wait any longer. "Jiyong."

"Yes, hyung," came the reply.

"Prepare yourself." Thought the rapper looked a little unsure he reached for the Vaseline anyway, only to have a hand grab his wrist. "Ah ah, not with that," YoungBae chided, "With this." He lifted the younger mans hand to his own mouth and placed the fingers on his lips. "Suck."

Jiyong put his fingers into his mouth and began to coat them with saliva, his eyes never leaving his hyungs. Yes, Jiyong wanted this, and he wanted it badly, but so did YoungBae, while his face was generally stoic, his eyes were just as needy as his counterparts.

When Ji felt his fingers were good and ready he removed them and reached behind himself to tease his own entrance. He couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth if he wanted to when he inserted the first finger. He pumped in and out a few times before adding the second and then the third.

YoungBae watched in delighted fascination as his leader fucked himself in his lap, dick bouncing up and down hitting his own with every thrust. He could see precum leaking from the tip and knew he couldn't let the younger boy come like this.

"Does it feel good when you fuck yourself?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ji moaned.

"Want to feel better?"

"Yes, yes," he groaned, watching as the older boy reached for the Vaseline and lightly coated his dick.

"Do you want to fuck yourself on my cock? Do you want to ride my dick until you can't walk? Do you want to sit in the car with everyone else, your ass still burning from the pounding you gave yourself, and look them in the eye and pretend that you aren't the cock slut who just came from my dick in your ass?"

"Oh, God, yes!" Jiyong shouted.

"Then get on it."

The younger boy immediately removed his fingers, placed his hands on the singers shoulders for support, and roughly lowered himself onto the hard cock before him. YoungBae let out a low groan at the tightness suddenly surround him and placed his hands on Jiyong's hips, pressing his thumbs into the bones there.

Just as Ji had fully sheathed YB's dick he picked himself up and slammed himself back down. "Oh, shit, hyung, it's so good."'

"You're such a good little whore, Jiyong," the singer ground out, helping the younger boy ram himself into his cock. "You're so tight."

"Do you like it, hyung?" The rapper asked loving the way the older boy was clearly coming undone. "Do you like when I ride your dick like this?"

"Shit, yes," YoungBae groaned. He looked up at the image of pure ecstasy that was Kwon Jiyong with his head thrown back, fucking himself roughly on his cock, making noises that would be considered too much in even the dirtiest of porns.

YB removed a hand from his leaders hip and placed it around his freely bouncing dick and gave it a squeeze. If possible, Jiyong moaned louder. "Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Yes!" Came the strangled reply.

"Say please."

"Yes, please, hyung." Jiyong couldn't handle it, between the cock buried deep in his ass, and the light squeezes to his dick he thought he would literally die if he didn't come soon.

"What's my name?" YoungBae asked.

"Taeyang," Ji answered automatically.

"Nope," YoungBae began to remove his hand.

"Ah, YoungBae hyung!" Jiyong shouted desperately slamming himself down.

"Say 'YoungBae hyung, please make me come,'" YB teased.

"Y-YoungBae hyung, please let me come!" Jiyong pleaded.

The singer smirked and tugged at the younger mans dick four times before his body went stiff, with his head thrown so far back he was bound to fall over and he let out a shout of 'YoungBae!' that YB was sure the entire building had heard, his cum splattering almost exclusively over the singers chest.

The tightness around the older boys dick was almost just enough to let him cum, but he lifted Jiyong's hips two more times before he came with a muffled "fuck!"

Jiyong leaned forward and rested his head against YoungBae's shoulder. "That," he took a deep breath, "that was really good." YB smiled and turned his head to give Jiyong's neck a quick peck.

"You're not quite done yet," he murmured. Jiyong pulled back and looked down at the other boy in bewilderment. YoungBae gestured mildly to his cum covered chest. "You made a bit of a mess."

Jiyong smirked and lifted himself off the older boys now softening dick slowly and kneeled between his legs. YoungBae honestly didn't know what he was expecting or hoping for when he told the rapper to clean them up, but it certainly wasn't this.

Jiyong looked straight into the older boys eyes as he took his cum covered dick in his mouth and licked it clean before languidly moving up the chiselled chest, lapping up his own cum, without swallowing, just letting it rest in this tongue and spill over on to his lips. When he had sufficiently cleaned them he titled his head up to show his bounty to YoungBae and then swallowed.

_It was better._

YB took his thumb and wiped away the last of the cum on Ji's lips and sucked it clean. Then he leaned down and gave the younger boy a heated kiss, relishing in they way he could taste both of them. He pulled away and smiled, "I like you like this, on your knees for me."

Jiyong laughed and said, "I like being here, but don't get too used to it."

Later in the car, YoungBae did his best to keep from laughing as he was scolded by Seungri and Daesung for fighting with Jiyong again, as they had heard the shouts in passing. Only Seunghyun seemed to know what really went down and he too joined in with the scolding, but his was laced with innuendos and leers. Jiyong, kept his eyes averted as the two younger members went on about how important it was they get along.

Finally Seunghyun said, "I think they'll be fine as long as they can come together more often." And YoungBae couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Daesung looked between the leering face of Seunghyun, to the bemused one of YoungBae, and to the embarrassed one of Jiyong and shouted "Yah! Yah! In the dressing room?" pointing wildly.

Seungri only continued at ask what while his hyungs laughed and Daesung began an entirely different kind of scolding. The older Seunghyun leaned over to the younger and whispered, "We'll tell you when you're older." 


End file.
